Hanyou Kagome
by Firestar is awesome
Summary: Kagome wakes up one day and feelings strange. A couple hours later, Inuyasha claims she smells like an Inu Hanyou. Just after that, she transforms. But maybe this new change is just a blessing in disguise. A little InuxKag! Rated T just in case! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: Hey guys! I'm starting another story! Please enjoy! I'll try to make this one longer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi!**

Summary: Kagome wakes up one day and feels strange. A couple hours later, Inuyasha claims she smells like a Inu Hanyou. Just after that, she transforms and her life changed for good. But maybe this new change is a blessing in disguise.

"Come on! We don't have all day you know! We've got jewel shards to collect!" Inuyasha complained loudly.

"It's a nice day out! Just let us enjoy it for once!" Sango replied while she plopped a strawberry from her mouth. The village they had just visited a couple hours before had Miroku get rid of a demon, and in return, gave them some fruits from the fields.

"Yeah Inuyasha, It's not like we get days like this all the time," Kagome added on to what Sango had just said. Miroku and Shippo nodded, and even Kirara seemed to agree. Inuyasha grunted in reply and turned his head away. Shippo sighed.

"He really needs to learn how to have fun," Shippo muttered. Kagome laughed softly and said,

"Totally!"

"Hey!" Inuyasha said out of no where.

"It's true, you really need to learn how to relax," Miroku stated. Inuyasha didn't answer, because he knew if he did say anything, Kagome would probably 'Sit' him.

Kagome flopped down onto the soft grass and sighed in bliss. Sango laughed at her best friend and said, "I'm guessing you can't really do that in your time, am I right?"

"Your right, where I live, I'm surrounded by tall skyscrapers and there is barely a grassy area to even step in," Kagome replied bluntly.

"Skyscrapers?" Shippo questioned.

"Skyscrapers are really tall buildings," Kagome explained.

"Ohhh," Shippo said in understanding. Kagome started to explain a bunch of things about her time, like phones and computers, and how things like sinks worked. Shippo, Sango and Miroku listened intently, silent with awe of the technological items of her time.

"Feh, I don't get why you'd be interested in stuff like that," Inuyasha stated, trying to mask his interest in the modern world. Kagome frowned.

"Who asked you anyways?" She said angrily.

"Nobody, but like I said, it's stupid," Inuyasha said nonchalantly.

"Sit boy!" She shouted angrily. Inuyasha was then dragged to the ground, getting a mouthful of dirt. Shippo snickered slightly at the downfall of his companion.

"He'll never learn," Miroku pointed out. Inuyasha stood up a couple minutes later, fuming with anger.

"What did ya do that for?!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.

"You deserved it!" Kagome shouted back.

"No I did not!" Inuyasha protested.

"Yes you did!" Kagome hollered at the hanyou. Inuyasha's ears flattened but he still looked defiant.

"Whatever," Inuyasha muttered and jumped into a nearby tree, probably to sulk or something of that matter.

"Hmph, serves him right," Kagome said. She couldn't help but snicker.

"Hey, it's getting late, we should probably turn in soon," Miroku said, looking at the rising moon.

"Yeah, we probably should get some sleep," Sango agreed. She picked up Kirara and walked into the abandoned hut they were staying for the night.

"Yeah, I think I'll go to bed too," Kagome said. "Come on Shippo!" Kagome called for the young kitsune. Shippo ran up to Kagome and they followed after Shippo. Miroku was the last one inside, leaving Inuyasha to sulk by himself.

Kagome handed sleeping bags to her friends and then pulled one out for herself. As she unfolded her portable bed, a strange feeling came over her. _W-What was that? _Kagome thought to herself, a puzzled expression appearing on her face.

"You alright?" Sango asked.

"Y-Yeah, Just I felt weird for a second, I'm fine now," Kagome reassured.

"You sure your not getting sick?" She pressed.

"Yes, I'm 100% sure," Kagome replied.

"Alright," Sango said, climbing into the sleeping bag.

Kagome frowned as she unzipped her own sleeping bag. _Why did that feeling come over me? It felt so strange, it was like I was changing... _Kagome thought to her self, laying down. Kagome closed her eyes, trying to relax, but for some reason, she just couldn't fall asleep. She turned on her side, hoping maybe it would help. It didn't, it only made it worse. After about two hours of twisting and turning, she finally fell into an uneasy sleep.

**Authors notes: How did you guys like the first chapter? Please R&R! I know the first chapter was short, but I'll try to make it up to you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note's: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while!**

**Greenmiko24: Thank you! ^^**

**I love siberian tigers: You'll have to read to find out!**

**Inulover1993: Haha I do too, I'm creating the story as I write xD**

Kagome woke up to sounds of birds chirping. She sat up and frowned immediately. The top of her head felt heavy, like there was something weighing it down. She felt her head and gasped silently at what she felt. There seemed to be two small furry bumps sitting on top of her head. Kagome shrugged the strange feeling it gave her off and stood up. Walking out of the hut, Kagome sighed as she saw Inuyasha sitting in a tree.

"Hey Inuyasha!" She called out.

"Kagome?" He replied. He turned his head and seeing it was her, he jumped down from the tree and walked over to the 15 year old. "Why are you up so early?" Inuyasha asked, pointing at the sun that was just starting to rise.

"I don't know," Kagome said honestly.

"Do you smell that?" Inuyasha asked out of nowhere.

"How would I be able to smell anything when I'm human!" Kagome exclaimed, referencing to how Inuyasha complained that humans were to weak.

"Dunno," Inuyasha told her.

"Anyways, what is it?" Kagome pressed.

"I smell an Inu Hanyou, but... The scent is coming from you," Inuyasha drawled.

"W-What?!" Kagome said, sounding quite shocked. "Are you sure it's not from me being around you all the time?" Kagome offered hopefully. Inuyasha shook his head, for once actually being serious.

"I'm sure."

"But-But how?!" Kagome said, falling back slightly.

"I dunno," Inuyasha shrugged.

"Oh... Thanks for helping..." Kagome replied sarcastically.

"Hey, What's going on?" Sango asked, coming out of the hut.

"Oh Hi, Sango," Kagome greeted.

"She smells different," Inuyasha said bluntly.

"Smells different? In what way?" Sango inquired curiously.

"Like a Hanyou," Inuyasha answered. Kagome frowned softly.

"A Hanyou? Are you sure about that?" Sango said suspiciously.

"He said he was sure about it, And that it wasn't from me being around him constantly," Kagome commented.

"Wow..." Sango said slowly. Kagome and Inuyasha nodded. "So what's going to happen?"

"We don't know yet..." Kagome replied. Sango frowned softly and said,

"Maybe we should just ignore it for now."

"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed.

"But... What if something happens?" Kagome said worriedly.

"We'll have to deal with that later, Won't we," Inuyasha replied.

Kagome sighed and said, "I guess so."

A little while later, breakfast was made and every one was getting ready to eat.

"Mmmm! That looks good!" Shippo said excitedly. Everyone nodded happily.

"Well, everyone dig in!" Kagome chided. After that, everyone started eating. It had been quite a peaceful day so far, there're hadn't been any signs of demons so far, and that was quite a surprise for every one. Kagome was the first one to finish, as she had taken a small serving. Setting down her bowl, Kagome stood up and walked inside the hut.

"Is Kagome Ok?" Miroku asked, noticing her strange behavior.

"It's from what happened earlier, I'm guessing," Sango replied.

"Oh..." Miroku's voice trailed off. Kagome and the others had explained the situation to Miroku and Shippo once they had woken up.

Sango picked up Kirara and said, "I hope she's all right."

"Yeah..." Shippo agreed.

Suddenly, a scream came from the hut and Kagome ran out. But she looked different. Her hair was now silver highlighted with brown. Her eyes, instead of just being brown, was speckled with gold. On top of all that, She had ears, claws and fangs. "W-What happened to me!" She shouted.

To Be Continued...

**Author's note's: I hope you all enjoyed this chappy! Please stay tuned for the next one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: Hey guys! I'm here with the 3rd chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!**

**minidracula3: Estoy tan feliz de que estés disfrutando de mi historia! Voy a tratar de hacer que mis capítulos más en el futuro! **

**Lilydale: Thank so so much! :D**

**Greenmiko24: Haha Thanks! And now you'll find put why she's a Hanyou!**

Everyone gasped at Kagome. She was no longer 100% human.

"K-Kagome?!" Inuyasha shouted. He stood up and unsheathed his sword, just in case a demon had taken over her. Kagome's eyes were filled with fear and shock at her new body.

"W-What happened to me!" She repeated, demanding an answer. Shippo walked up to her cautiously and asked,

"Is that really you?"

"Yes..." Kagome choked out. Inuyasha sheathed his sword slowly.

"Kagome," Miroku started. "I think I know what happened."

"Really?" Kagome asked hopefully. Miroku nodded.

"Apparently something similar to this happened years ago, when I was only a child," Miroku said, maintaining his calm expression. "A young women found a half demon injured one day and since she was a kind hearted person, she couldn't stand the thought of someone being hurt, friend or foe. She nursed the Hanyou back to health and even after he was healed, they stuck around each other, helping each other out of tough situations. A couple years after meeting him, The women became a half demon herself. So maybe this has something to do with the relationship ties between a human and a Hanyou," Miroku explained. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other, thinking that might be what happened.

"That's a good theory, but if you think about it, it has a lot of flaws." Sango commented.

"How?" The others said in unison.

"If that theory is true, wouldn't we all be a Hanyou?" Sango pointed out.

"Yes, but maybe you have to have a certain relationship, and it can't just be a simple relationship," Miroku offered.

"Yeah, I guess your right," Sango agreed.

"Wait... So if it's true, The relationship I have with Inuyasha is enough to turn me in to a Hanyou?" Kagome said, making sure she understood what was going on.

"Yes," Miroku confirmed. Kagome sighed loudly and looked at her claws.

"So, What do I do now?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha jumped down from where he was and walked over to her. "I could train you, I mean, your going to have to learn how to fight," Inuyasha said nonchalantly.

"Really?" Kagome said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Inuyasha replied, trying to maintain his pride.

"Great! So when do we start!" Kagome chided, the shock already faded from being a half demon.

Inuyasha blinked a couple of times and replied, "Later today, I guess." Kagome smiled and said,

"Thanks!" She then walked back into the hut.

"Well, She got over that fast," Miroku commented. Sango and Shippo nodded, and Inuyasha only stood there.

Kagome sat on the ground of the hut, hugging her knees to her chest. _Why me? _She thought. _I'm fine with being a half demon, but I'm still in school... I might have to drop out..._ Kagome was lost in her thoughts until she felt a small object on her. She slapped her hand lightly on her face and let the thing fall to the ground. "Myoga?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes, It's me," Myoga answered.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome inquired. Her voice was calm and collected like nothing had ever happened.

"So your a Hanyou, huh?" Myoga said, his voice raising slightly.

"Noooo," Kagome said sarcastically.

"Your already acting like Master Inuyasha," Myoga pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"What Miroku said earlier was true, the relationship ties between a human and a Hanyou can lead to something like this, but there is one thing he left out." Myoga said slowly.

"Then, What is it?" Kagome inquired, starting to get quite impatient.

"When someone is transformed into a Hanyou, The person starts to act like the Hanyou who transformed him or her," Myoga explained carefully.

"W-What?!" Kagome exclaimed. _That means I'll start to act like an inconsiderate jerk?_ Kagome grabbed Myoga and threatened, "If your just playing around right now, I'm gonna be real mad!"

"See, your already acting like him!" Myoga called out. Kagome frowned and let go of Myoga. After that she stood up and walked out of the hut.

"Kagome! Are you alright? You look mad!" Sango asked.

Kagome looked at her best friend and smiled, "Yes, Every thing's just fine!"

Sango looked a little suspicious but decided to ignore it. "You ready to train?" Inuyasha asked, walking over to Kagome.

"Y-Yeah, I guess so," Kagome replied. Inuyasha started to teach Kagome the basics, like how to control how high you jumped, or what is the best place to attack from. They were training for about an hour until Totosai appeared out of nowhere.

"Old man?" Inuyasha asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about Kagome's new change, She'll need something to keep her demon powers locked tight," Totosai told them, getting off of his ox Mo-Mo. (Yes Mo-Mo is not a cow, but an Ox.) Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged glances but then looked back at the sword smith.

"So, How are you going to make the sword?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I have this sword that might just work for you," Totosai said.

"What is it called?" Kagome said seriously.

"Daiyamondo," Totosai said bluntly.

_Diamond shattering blade, _Kagome thought to herself. (Daiyamondo actually only means Diamond, but the actual saying was too long for a sword name.)

"When can she get it?" Inuyasha said, stepping forward.

"Three days, tops." Totosai replied.

"Alright then, In three days, Kagome better have her sword, or else," Inuyasha threatened.

"O-Ok," Totosai replied. He then got on Mo-Mo and flew off. Kagome sighed and looked at Inuyasha.

"I think that's enough training for today," He told her.

Kagome smiled and said, "Ok!" After that Every one headed into the hut.

**Author's Note's: Hope you all enjoyed this Chappy! :D The next one will be up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note's: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I was busy with Dance and Taekwando and all of that crap.**

**Instead of Daiyamondo, The official swords name is Kenji. I give all credit to Japanesegirl13 for helping me think of the name. She has also helped me with an attack that Kagome will use with her sword. Thank you! :D**

**Japanesegirl13: Thanks!**

**lillydale: Thank you very much! :)**

**Greenmiko24: Haha! Don't worry, I hate Kikyo too, so she will not be input in this story. xD**

Kagome woke up in her futon, like always. Lately, she noticed herself going to the present era less and less and was getting used to either sleeping outside or in a broken down hut. Standing up, Kagome dusted off her clothing and walked outside. The sun was barely over the horizon, so it was probably around 7:00 AM. The young hanyou sighed and started to get ready breakfast.

"Hey Kagome, Want help with that?" Sango asked, walking out of the hut. Kagome turned around and smiled.

"That would be nice," Kagome replied. Sango laughed softly and walked over. She then began to help Kagome.

"If your going to fight, you'll probably wanna get something similar to what Inuyasha wears," Sango said while collecting some logs for the fire.

"Yeah, But how?" Kagome questioned.

"I know a person who creates fighting outfits," Sango replied.

"When can we go?" Kagome said curiously.

"Probably today. He lives close to here," Sango told her.

"That's good. I don't wanna battle in my uniform," Kagome laughed softly. Sango laughed too.

A couple hours later, the group was on the road again. They were all headed for the place Sango had mentioned. She had said that his name was Satori and he was taught how to create clothing for battle from his mother.

"So do you remember where he lives?" Shippo asked.

"Yes, He lives at the foot of the mountain, If I remember correctly," Sango answered.

"So what your saying is that we're all going to a place that may or not be there?" Inuyasha commented, his eyebrow twitching slightly.

"Yep!" Sango chided. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Isn't that the mountain we're looking for?" Kagome said, pointing to a tall mountain in the distance.

"Yeah! It is!" Sango replied, her voice becoming excited. _Satori was an old friend of mine. I'm excited to see him again, _Sango thought to herself.

"W-What is that scent?!" Kagome said out of nowhere. She covered her nose with her hand and backed away.

"That's Kouga, Smells amazing, doesn't he?" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Oh no... If he sees me like this..." Kagome's voice trailed off. She ran and hid behind Inuyasha.

"Hey! Little mutt! I know Kagome is back there! Just give her up already! Wait... Why does she smell like that..." Kouga said.

"Uh... Hi Kouga!" Kagome said from behind Inuyasha.

"Kagome, come out from there! You hang around that mangy mutt so much your starting to smell like one!"

"Excuse me?!" Kagome said, starting to get angry. She stepped out from her hiding place and Kouga gasped.

"W-What did you do to her?!" Kouga exclaimed.

"I didn't do nothin'," Inuyasha replied.

"Then why-" Kouga was interrupted by Kagome.

"Kouga, It's a long story, and I don't exactly want to explain it to you right now."

"She's right," Miroku, Sango and Shippo said in perfect unison.

"You can tell me though, Right? I mean, You are _my _women," Kouga said, emphasizing the word 'my'.

"I'm not your women!" Kagome protested. Inuyasha growled in agreement. Kouga snorted.

"You can deny it all you want!" Kouga smirked.

"Whatever," Kagome replied. Kouga then ran off in a whirlwind of dust.

"Good riddance," Inuyasha muttered and the group started to travel again. While on their way, they encountered a couple of demons, but is was nothing the group of skilled people couldn't handle. Kagome refused to fight with out a proper outfit though. Finally, after hours of searching, they finally reached their destination. Satori's place.

It was a decent sized house with flowers and bushes surrounding it. The place was very serene. "This is his place?" Inuyasha asked, already having forgotten Satori's name.

"Yep," Sango replied. Walking up to the entrance, She motioned her other friends to follow and knocked at the door.

"Coming!" A man's voice was heard from inside. The door was opened and the man, around 17 years old, gasped. "Sango?! Is it really you?!" He said, sounding shocked.

"Yes, it's me!" Sango said, grinning widely. "Meet my friends; Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo and you already knew Kirara," Sango introduced.

"Well it's very nice to meet all of you! My names Satori in case you didn't know! Please make yourself at home!" Satori said warmly as he walked back inside. Everyone followed after him. After every body was settled in Satori asked, "So what brought you here, Sango?"

"Well you see, My friend Kagome here has recently turned into a half demon," Sango started. Satori opened his mouth to say something but Sango cut him of with, "It's a long story." Satori nodded in understanding. Sango looked at Kagome and let her take over.

"Sango told me that you make fighting outfits, right?" Kagome wanted to confirm this fact.

"Yes, of a matter of fact I do."

"Well, thats good because I was wondering if you could make me one," Kagome pleaded.

Satori clapped his hands together and replied with, "Of course I can! I'll just need the correct measurements and I can!"

"That's great!" Kagome replied. Satori measured Kagome and told her the size they'd be dealing with. Once that was all settled every one started to get ready for bed, as it would take time for Satori to make the outfit, so they would all be staying at his place for a while.

Kagome lay in her futon and thought, _I wonder what my outfit will look like? Oh well, there's more time to think about that later. Right now, I just need to get some rest. _After that, Kagome slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Author's notes: Sorry the chappy was a little uneventful, but I kind've have writers block right now so please bear with me!**

**I need help on what Kagome's Battle outfit will be! Please tell me your ideas because I have no idea on what to do for this!**

**Arigato for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note's: Thank you all for helping me with creating the Haori and Hakama that Kagome will be wearing! Many of you liked the idea of a green Haori and Hakama similar to Inuyasha's, but slightly more formfitting. So, I give shout outs to all the people that helped me! I thank Greenmiko24, Japanesegirl13, and lillydale for helping me!**

**Greenmiko24: Again, thanks for helping me with the outfit! Haha it did sound like you were explaining math xD! Thanks for helping me again!**

**Japanesegirl13: Haha so true! XDD**

**mimidraculaura3: ****Es totalmente bien! Yo no sé hablar un poco de español así que la mayoría de las palabras que reconocen y sólo algunos Necesito ayuda. Pero de todos modos, gracias por leer mi historia! :D**

"Hey, Kagome wake up! Your Haori is almost done!" Sango said as she shook the exhausted Hanyou awake.

"Hrmm...?" Kagome groaned in her half asleep half awake state. Sango started to drag the unresponsive girl out of bed, telling her things like, 'I'll make Shippo jump on you,' and 'I'll throw water on you!' Kagome groaned again but then reluctantly opened her eyes.

"It's too bright..." Kagome mumbled. Sango laughed and stood up, dragging Kagome up with her.

"Come on, Your Haori is almost finished, let's go check it out!" Sango exclaimed. Kagome replied with,

"Ok, I'm coming!" Kagome then followed Sango into the next room over. Satori was there and he was putting together the hems of the Haori so they wouldn't fray.

"Hey Satori! We came by to see how it was going!" Sango chided. Satori looked up and smiled warmly at the girls and held the green top up. Kagome gasped silently. It was a green top similar to Inuyasha's, but more formfitting. On the left side it had a single large white bloom that gave it a slight feminine air.

"Wow! It's so pretty!" Kagome said grinning widely.

"Thank you! It's made of a tough material so it won't be torn easily in battle," Satori explained.

"Now only the Hakama needs to be made and we'll all be good!" Sango explained and Kagome nodded.

"Hey Kagome! Totosai is here with your sword!" Inuyasha called from another room. Kagome didn't reply but she did flash a thumbs up as she passed his room. Her and Sango raced outside and were greeted my Mo-Mo and Totosai. Inuyasha and Miroku walked out with Shippo resting on Miroku's shoulder.

"So the sword is ready?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Yes," Totosai replied. He took the sword that he had resting on his lap and handed it to KAgome. Kagome held the sword in her hands and unsheathed it slowly. Setting the sheath aside, Kagome looked over the sword carefully. It looked like a simple sword at a glance from far away, but up close it seemed to glow a strange pinkish color, like it had spiritual power.

"Kenji, The sacred sword, uses spiritual power in it's most powerful attacks, But you will have to figure out the attacks for yourself!" Totosai said, then jumped on Mo-Mo and flew off. Kagome took one last look at her sword before sheathing it again and putting it at her side, like Inuyasha's. Kagome cast a glance at Inuyasha, as if silently asking for help.

Inuyasha nodded and said, "Need help with learning how to use that?"

"Yeah... That would be nice..." Kagome replied gratefully. Every one walked back into the hut to let Kagome and Inuyasha train. Inuyasha helped Kagome learn how to handle the sword the correct way, so her blows will be hit harder.

"Are you Ok? Like with being a Hanyou?" Inuyasha asked as he helped the new Half demon learn to strike.

"Yes, Baka! Why would I be upset with being a Hanyou? I mean..." Kagome's voice started with a playful air but then faded off.

"You mean what?" Inuyasha said, stopped teaching for a moment.

Kagome paused then opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "Just forget it," She said a couple minutes later, a bright blush on her cheeks. Inuyasha frowned for a moment but then continued to help.

"So... It's true! The women really did become a Hanyou," Someone said from the shadows.

"Naraku!" Kagome shouted.

"Come out and fight me!" Inuyasha taunted.

"I have no wants to fight right now," Naraku said smoothly. His voice was calm but felt like daggers at the same time. He halfway stepped out of the shadows, causing Inuyasha to growl. Kagome wasn't exactly the most skilled Swords women yet, but she held her sword out in front of her, threatening to attack.

"Naraku! You've caused enough damage! Leave now or Inuyasha and I will attacked!" Kagome shouted angrily.

"Oh, you think you can beat me? Well you've got another thing coming!" Naraku's voice raised as he jumped up and strange arm like tentacles sprouted from underneath him. (That sounded weird xD)

"Kagome, Lemme take care of him. You've barely learned how to hold your sword correctly yet," Inuyasha told her.

"No. I want to help!" Kagome persisted.

"Just make up your mind already!" Naraku shouted. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara were all out of the hut by now and all got ready to strike if needed. Shippo pretended to act tough but then ran back to the hut for safety. Myoga then appeared by Shippo and he sighed.

"If Myoga's here, then it must be safe," Shippo said. Myoga flashed him a mad look but held his tongue.

Suddenly, Kagome attacked Naraku. She flung her sword forward and a spiritual blast came shooting out from the sword. Myoga's eyes widened in shock. Well, everyone was shocked. Kagome shocked herself the most. The blast hit Naraku straight on, but because of his barrier, it was cast off to the side like a used cloth. NAraku then sent out miasma and disappeared. Inuyasha walked up to Kagome slowly and asked,

"Kagome... How did you do that?"

"I-I don't know," Kagome answered.

"The Seishin-Tekina blast," Myoga said.

"Seishin-Tekina, What?" Miroku questioned.

"Spiritual Blast," Kagome translated.

"The Seishin-Tekina Blast is a special attack only used for the Kenji. A powerful attack, similar to Lord Inuyasha's Kaze No Kizu, but with Spiritual power instead. The user gathers energy in his or her body and channels it to the sword, then releases it. THe attack is easy for Miko's to use, but only if they have demon blood within them." Myoga explained. Kagome blinked a couple of times then looked at her sword.

_Does my sword really have that much power?_

**Author's notes: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I know. A miko with demonic blood? Don't ask xD**

**O yomi ikadaki, arigatogozaimashite! (Thank you for reading!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes: Hey guys! Sowwy I haven't updated in a couple days!**

**japanesegirl13: Thanks! Yes, I agree. How will the family react. And will they accept her for that matter? haha her grandpa probably will xD. And yes, since she is a HAnyou, if she is faced with a case of life or death and/or she is in a critical state, her demon side will surface.**

**Greenmiko24: No problem! Thank you! And thanks for the idea about the gem! I think I'm going to have it kind've on the belt area maybe, since the flowers are already on the main part of the Haori. The keeping her demon side back with the gem is a good idea, but think about this. Her sword is Kenji, which translates to Sacred sword and jewels, so its practically made for the job of holding her demon side back. :D**

**lillydale: Thanks! :)**

**minidraculaura3: ****Hola! Me alegro de que te haya gustado este capítulo! Me encantó el ataque también! Me tomó un largo tiempo para averiguar qué tipo de ataque Kagome quería tener XD. Voy a tratar de hacer los capítulos más tiempo!**

Kagome and the others were on the road again. Kagome's Haori and Hakama were complete and she wore it instead of her small uniform. Her battle outfit turned out quite nicely, despite the little time it took to create it. It was a green top similar to Inuyasha's accept slightly more formfitting. Her Hakama was also green and loosened out at the bottom, like Inuyasha's. (XD talk about repetitive) Near the belt area the Hakama bore three small gems and glowed a soft light green.

"Kagome, How do you like the outfit?" Sango asked.

"It's not exactly what I'm used too, But I'll guess I'll have to get used to it!" Kagome chided.

"What's with her good mood," Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

Kagome walked nonchalantly over to Inuyasha as if she wasn't going to do anything and Inuyasha looked slightly nervous. She then grabbed Inuyasha's ear and pulled hard. "I can hear you! I'm not deaf you know!" She said, angered slightly from his comment. After that she walked back over to Sango and looked at her. They both burst out laughing.

"Feh," Inuyasha said. Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulders and said,

"Now you'll probably punish Inuyasha a lot!"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked curiously.

"What I'm saying is that Inuyasha mutters things a lot hat the normal human ear can't hear. So now that your a Hanyou, you too will be able to hear him!" Shippo snickered slightly after he said that. He could feel Inuyasha's evil glare burning into his back, but he ignored it.

"A village!" Miroku suddenly pointed out. The group followed where he was pointing and saw a small village in the distance.

"Maybe we can stay there for the night," Kagome pondered lightly.

"But, how?" Sango questioned. "Miroku, don't tell me your going to say there's a demon spirit living in the richest place there," Sango said.

"Yep!" Miroku replied and everyone sweat dropped. They all started to travel in that direction and were about to reach their destination when the group was greeted by a demon. Kagome and Inuyasha unsheathed their swords while the others prepared, like Kirara transforming and Miroku getting ready to open his wind tunnel. It could be a strong demon, although it didn't look like it, they always had to be careful.

Kagome lifted her sword up and was about to attack when Inuyasha flung himself forward and yelled, "Kaze no Kizu!" The powerful wind attack was released and the demon was ripped to shreds. "Sense any jewel shards, Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Hey! You could've given me the chance to attack at least! And no... No jewel shards this time," Kagome drawled slowly. Inuyasha frowned softly but didn't reply.

"I wonder why that demon attacked all of the sudden," Miroku commented.

"Yeah, normally a demon like that wouldn't go out of it's way to attack people," Sango said, a concerned and confused tone noticeable in her voice.

"Do you think, That maybe Naraku may have sent that demon? Like to get info about us?" Kagome offered.

"But how?"

"Think about it. The demon did have a strange aura, and like you said earlier Sango, demons like that just don't attack people like that just because," Kagome explained her theory carefully.

"Your right, that demon did seem a little strange," Inuyasha pointed out, just now pitching in to the conversation.

"It smelt of Naraku faintly too," Shippo said.

"Then it's settled. That demon was from Naraku to spy on us. And since it was under Naraku's control, it's personality became malicious and unforgiving. And so, that Yokai could not help but attack us," Kagome concluded. Everybody seemed to agree on that and the topic didn't resurface for the rest of the night.

To the groups luck, they had scored an actual running shelter that hadn't been abandoned or broken down.

Kagome looked around her to see everyone was asleep. Since she couldn't sleep herself, she decided to take a walk outside. The evening air was crisp and sent a small chill down her spine, but it was better than being in a stuffy hut with barely any room. Yes, the largest hut in the village was a one room.

"Can't sleep?" Inuyasha asked, jumping down from a nearby tree. Kagome walked up to him and shook her head.

"No, The place is too small."

"Do you want me to show you a place where you can sleep?" Inuyasha offered.

Kagome blinked a couple of times but then nodded. Inuyasha jumped into the tree he was just in and motioned for Kagome to follow. She did and asked, "This is a good place to sleep?"

"Yes, it's a lot more comfortable than that hut," He replied. He sat down and leaned on the trunk. Kagome sat down and stared at the night sky. Before she knew it, Kagome was leaning on his shoulder, fast asleep.

**Author's Note's: I hope you liked the little piece off fluff I placed at the end! **

**Yonde kurete arigato! (Thanks for reading!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's notes: Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been really busy lately so I hope I'll have more time to post in the future!**

**GreenMiko24: No problem! I'm glad that your enjoying it so far! Thanks again!**

**japanesegirl13: Thank you! I love putting a little fluff here and there with my stories haha. I'm thinking of having Sango have the ability to make Kagome "Sit"**

**minidraculaura3: Una vez más, voy a tratar de hacer los capítulos más largos. Y El romance vendrá pronto.**

Kagome woke up and forgetting where she was, she fell out of the tree onto the hard ground. "Oww." The Hanyou muttered under her breath. The crash made Inuyasha jump up and he immediately stood up and unsheathed his sword.

"What is it?" He said.

"It's nothing, I just fell," Kagome replied. Inuyasha sheathed his sword and jumped down from the tree. Kagome sighed and told him, " You need to relax a little. You heard me fall."

"But a demon could've made you fall," Inuyasha replied, determined to win the argument. Kagome frowned and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," Kagome answered, losing all interest in him at the moment. She turned her head away from him and started to take in the scenery that surrounded her.

"Hey! You can't just ignore me like that!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome didn't reply. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and flipped her around. She had a look of defiance on her face. Trying to turn back the other way, Kagome somehow found a way to trip over her own feet and fell. She landed on Inuyasha and once they both realized what they were doing, A bright crimson blush appeared on both of their faces,

"So, That's what you two were doing last night," Miroku said, walking out of the hut. Kagome and Inuyasha immediately separated and sat, facing the opposite direction of each other. MIroku chuckled slightly and continued on, "We should get going soon."

This made Inuyasha stand up. He nodded slightly in agreement and walked into the hut, as he was going to go grab KAgome's large yellow bag. He passed by the other on his way inside the hut, and they all greeted him kindly. He grunted in reply and once he reached the bag, he slung it over his left shoulder and walked out.

-A couple hours later-

Inuyasha and the group had been traveling for a couple hours now and to everyones surprise, they had not encountered a single demon that day,

"It's so quiet today," Kagome pointed out.

"Yeah, your right," Sango agreed. The area fell into a comfortable silence until they were interrupted by a loud bang.

"What was that?!" Shippo cried out.

"A demon," Miroku replied.

Kagome and Inuyasha instinctively unsheathed their swords as the demon appeared. It was a large ogre demon. Shippo hid behind a rock, as since Kagome battled with all the others now, he couldn't really be with her. The demon roared loudly and sent spit flying everywhere. The group jumped out of the way quickly and gasped as the spit started to eat away at the dirt ground.

"Poison?" Kagome said.

"More like acid. We need to be careful, or we all could be goners soon." Sango warned. Everyone seemed to understand this as they all dodged the spit globs sent at them.

"This can't be the only attack it knows!" Inuyasha shouted over the loud ogre. The demon, seeming to take this as a challenge jumped up and landed hard on the ground, sending earth quake like waves through the ground. The group were sent back and hit the wall of the mountain they were on. Kagome stood up first, anger surging through her like daggers.

She drew her sword back and threw it forward yelling, "Seishin-Tekina Blast!" The powerful blast was sent at the demon at an unbelievable speed and collided with it, making the ogre explode into bits. _I did it again... _Kagome thought to herself. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and told her,

"So you finally figured the attack out?"

Kagome snapped and replied with, "I already knew how the attack worked! I just needed to figure out how to put it into action!"

Inuyasha continued to tease her and said, "So, in reality, you figured out how to use it."

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha fell flat on his face. "I'm going home," Kagome said. She turned around and started to walk in the other direction.

"Are you sure about that? I mean, what about your parents?" Sango commented.

'"I'm not going home!" Kagome said. She then turned around and walked back to the group. Miroku chuckled slightly at the amusing scene.

"Don't laugh!" Inuyasha threatened Miroku as he stood up, the effects of the spell finally wearing off. In the end, the whole group ended up laughing, except Inuyasha, who was sulking.

**Author's notes: I'm sorry this chapter was a little short, it's just that I didn't have a lot time to write. I hope you enjoyed none the less!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note's: Hey guys! I'm back! I'm so sorry for these super slow updates, but school is really hating me right now and is piling work on me xD**

**GreenMiko24: Hey! Thanks again! Kagome is probably going to be sat by Sango soon.**

**wolf18girl: Thank you so much! ^.^**

**japanesegirl13: Thank you! Haha thanks it took me forever to think of a good attack.**

**Elfen Children: Thank you! And I know, I still am learning how to gradually put in story ideas and not throw it in all at once. And yes, I agree with that too lol. But Thanks again!**

Kagome looked at the well in front of her and sighed. _I knew I was gonna have to explain it to my family sooner, But I was hoping I wouldn't have to do it now," _She thought to herself. Jumping in the well, Kagome braced herself just in case it didn't work, which it always did, but she could never be too careful.

Landing on solid ground again, Kagome stood up and brushed her Haori off and jumped swiftly out of the well. She could smell her family from inside her house and frowned. _It's almost time..._ The young Hanyou walked out of the shrine house and reluctantly stepped towards her door. Sliding it open slowly, Kagome walked inside and closed it behind her. "Tadaima!" She called out, so her family wouldn't think she was some sort of robber.

Kagome's mom came walking over quickly while holding a small pile of clothing. "Welcome-" She stopped speaking when she noticed Kagome's ears. She dropped the pile of clothing and walked up to her slowly. "K-KAgome?" She said warily.

"Yep, It's me Mom," Kagome replied, her voice soft and nervous. Ms. Higurashi reached towards Kagome's ears to touch them, and once she did, Kagome immediately cringed, not liking the feeling of someone touching her ears at all. Ms. Higurashi's hands pulled back quickly and she whispered,

"Kagome. What happened to you?"

"It's a long story, But I'll explain soon," Kagome replied assuringly.

Suddenly, Kagome's grandpa walked into the room and upon seeing Kagome, thinking she was an actual enemy demon, took out sutras from the inside of his shirt and threw them at Kagome yelling, "Demon, Begone!"

Kagome ducked and once the sutras passed, stood up again and waved her hands in front of her saying, "It's just me, Gramps."

The aged man lowered his hands and said, "Why do you have ears?"

"You'll see," Kagome replied. After that, Souta ran into the room and Kagome groaned. She had been hoping he would be on some sleepover with his friends or something like that. He opened his mouth to speak but Kagome cut him off and told him, "I'll explain."

The family all sat down in the living room and Kagome started. "It was about a month ago. I was feeling a little strange, but I decided to ignore it. The next day, Inuyasha said I smelt like a Inu Hanyou, which shocked me of course. After that, I transformed into a Inu Hanyou. I quickly had to get a pair of fighting clothing, as I obviously couldn't fight in a school uniform, especially since the skirt was so short. I got a Haori and Hakama made for me and also gained a sword. The Kenji. Nothing to big that would involve all of you happened after that."

The three were speechless. Kagome looked at her hands and waited for someone to break the ice. "So... You'll never be a full human ever again?" Souta finally said after a couple minutes.

"Probably not... But I'll always be the same Kagome, Ok?" Kagome assured.

"Ok," Souta replied, his voice quiet.

"I can't believe it. I'm related to a demon." Kagome's grandpa complained.

"Half demon," Kagome corrected.

"Well, I guess we can't stay like this forever," Kagome's mom said standing up. "Kagome, It'll take a while, but I'm sure we'll all get used to it soon," Ms. HIgurashi told her daughter. Kagome sighed with relief then smiled softly.

A while later, after dinner had been served and finished, Kagome dragged herself up to her room and flopped down on her bed. She hadn't really done that much athletically that day, so her body wasn't tired, but her mind felt super overworked, as she had been so nervous when she had been explaining it all to her family. She thought about it for a while longer, and soon felt her eyes grow heavy. She turned on her side and let sleep over take her.

**Author's notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chappie!**

**I'm thinking of starting another fanfic, but don't worry, I will still continue this one.**

**Ja Ne!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's notes: Hey! I'm back with another chapter!**

**Elfen Children: Thank you and No problem!**

**Greenmiko24: Thank you! I'm glad you understand!**

**japanesegirl13: "Stay" is a good idea, but I'm not thinking of making Kagome have pups in the Fanfic, so I think "Sit" would be better, and this is a humor fic, so I think having her be affected by "Sit" would make the story more enjoyable, as it adds extra humor into the story.**

"Hey, Kagome, Wake up," A familiar voice spoke. Kagome groaned and turned over. The person prodded her and said more loudly, "Hurry up and wake up!"

"Fine, I'm awake," Kagome replied and opened her eyes. Staring at her was Inuyasha. She jumped out of her bed in shock and exclaimed angrily, "What are you doing here?!"

"I came to get you, what else did you think I was doing?" Inuyasha answered impatiently, standing up straight.

Kagome frowned but said, "Ok, Let's go." Inuyasha grabbed her hand and began to step out the window, but stopped and looked back to see Kagome blushing.

He pulled back and said, "Sorry."

Kagome smiled shyly and replied with, "I-It's Ok, Y-You can hold my hand." She held her hand out, and this time Inuyasha blushed softly and took it. He led her out of the open window and they both ran to the shrine.

-Back in the Feudal Era-

Inuyasha stepped out of the well and helped Kagome out. She sighed and started to walk back to the village. Inuyasha ran after her and slowed down once he reached to where she was.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Kagome questioned while looking at the breathtaking scenery around her.

"Yeah, I guess." Inuyasha started. "I've lived in this environment for so long that I never really thought about it."

"I'm surrounded by giant buildings and whatnot, so I never got to experience this kind of stuff until I met you and the others," Kagome replied, reminiscing about past memories. Inuyasha cast a glance Kagome and smiled softly. They continued to converse until they reached the village.

Shippo popped his head out of a small hut and grinned widely at the sight of Kagome. "Kagome!" He said, running out of the hut and jumping into Kagome's arms. "I thought you were never going to come back!" Shippo stated, obviously over exaggerating.

Kagome laughed and said, "I've only been gone for a day."

"Yeah, But Inuyasha was being mean to me!" Shippo complained.

Kagome turned around to face Inuyasha. "Inuyasha..." She said, her ears twitching angrily.

Inuyasha laughed nervously and said, "Hey! You can't blame me! The little runt deserved it!"

"Osuwari!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha fell face first onto the ground and said something, but it was too muffled to make out, since his face was buried in dirt.

"What was that for!" Inuyasha shouted, lifting his face up from the ground.

"Shippo didn't deserve it, you did," Kagome stuck out her tongue and walked into the forest to let off some steam. Kagome looked around at her surroundings and smiled. Although she was in the feudal era often, no matter what happened the scenery still always amazed her. She kept on strolling through the dense forest until she stepped on something. She lifted her foot to see the beads of a bracelet. "A bracelet?" The Hanyou thought aloud. Bending down, Kagome reached out her hands to gather the beads when they suddenly were lifted from the ground by an unknown source, wrapped around Kagome's left wrist, and sealed. "Huh?!" She said, her eyes going wide with shock. Kagome tried to pull off the bracelet, but for some reason, it wouldn't budge. Kagome stopped pulling for a moment to take a good look at the strange wristlet. It was quite simple, with relatively average sized beads that were colored black, white and gray. "I guess I'll ask Myoga about it next time I see him," Kagome said to herself. She raced back to the village, as she wanted to know what the strange bracelet was for, and why it wouldn't come off.

"We can't just _sit _here all day, if Kagome doesn't come back soon, we'll have to go look for here," Kagome heard Sango speak as she approached the village. At the word 'sit', Kagome was sent crashing to the ground, causing the group to jump up from sitting position.

"It came from over there!" Miroku exclaimed as they ran over to the bush where Kagome had fallen.

"K-Kagome?!" Sango said, sounding pretty shocked. "Why did you fall like that?" She finished, reaching out a hand to help Kagome up.

Kagome gladly took it and stood up. "I don't know. I must've tripped."

"On flat ground?" Inuyasha commented.

"Who knows? It could happen!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Wait, what's that?" Miroku said, pointing at the bracelet Kagome was wearing.

"Oh, This?" Kagome gestured towards the object. "I actually don't know. One minute it was broken on the ground and the next minute, it was on my wrist," Kagome explained.

"Are those, Rosary beads?" Inuyasha said, choking back a laugh.

"You think so?" Kagome questioned.

"He may actually be right. That pattern is unmistakable," Miroku pointed out. Inuyasha burst out laughing. Kagome elbowed him and said to Miroku,

"So, Someone here has the power to control with he word 'sit'?"

"Looks like it." Miroku replied.

"Sit." Inuyasha said plainly. Nothing happened.

"Ok, good. At least he can't make me 'sit'. That would be tortuous." Kagome said, a slight tint of amusement in her voice.

"Sit," Shippo said. Again, nothing happened. "Thank goodness! If I had the power to say it, I would never say that word again!"

"Sit," Miroku said calmly. Silence.

"Well, Kirara can't talk, so," Shippo said, looking at the young demon slayer.

"Just say it. Just to make sure," Kagome said, looking at her best friend.

"Ok, here goes nothing." Sango said. She took in a deep breath and said, "Sit."

The bracelet around Kagome's wrist glowed and it pulled her to the ground. Inuyasha started to laugh even harder. After about a minute, Kagome was able to stand on her own two feet again. "So, You have the power," She drawled.

"I promise I will try not to say that word around you, K?" Sango told Kagome, grinning. Kagome smiled back and nodded. Inuyasha, who was still laughing, ended up being 'sat' by Kagome herself.

**Author's notes: Hope you liked this chappie! I'm sorry if it was bad quality since I was really tired when I wrote this.**

**Ja Ne!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's notes: Hey guys! Sorry for the long update!**

**Elfen Children: Thank you very much!**

**Greenmiko24: Haha!**

**lilydale: Thank you!**

**Japanesegirl13: Thank you so much! I'm sorry it took me so long to update lol. I'll try to update sooner in the future.**

Kagome was sitting the hut her and the group had camped out for the day when she heard a loud crash from the outside. Jumping up, Kagome unsheathed her sword and ran out. The others followed, armed and ready to go. There was Kagura, and she looked ready for battle.

"Kagura!" Inuyasha said loudly.

"So, what Naraku told me was true. You really are a Hanyou now," Kagura said, ignoring Inuyasha's angry shout.

"Don't take another step closer!" Kagome shouted, pulling back her sword to prepare an attack just incase Kagura tried to move. Kagura laughed with a smirk plastered on her face, as if she thought Kagome wouldn't be able to land a blow on her even if she tried. Kagura raised her fan to attack, but Kagome was quicker.

"Seishin-Tekina Blast!" She shouted and spiritual energy came shooting out of the sword. Kagura had barely any time to block and the attack hit her arm, since she moved at the last second. Kagura stood up straight and ignoring the pain in her arm, lifted up her fan again and shouted,

"Dance of Blades!" The attack was shot at Kagome and right before the attack made it to her, she put her sword in front of her, as to block it. Kagura's pupils dilated and she strengthened the attack by lifting up her fan higher. Kagome's sword was flung out of her hand and a landed about seven meters away. Everyone's eyes widened. Would she transform?

The attack that had flung Kagome's sword away hit Kagome full on this time, as she wasn't prepared for it at all. She hadn't even had enough time to pull out her sheath. Kagome flew backwards and hit the wall of the hut. Inuyasha stepped forward but Sango held him back. "She has to handle this on her own," She told the teenager. Inuyasha frowned but stepped back. Inuyasha wanted to help Kagome extremely bad, but even he knew the truth.

Kagome was silent. She hadn't said a single word for the past minute or so, and it seemed as if the whole area was quiet. Even Kagura lowered her fan halfway. Suddenly, Kagome jumped up into the air and landed behind Kagura.

"K-Kagome?!" Sango shouted, her voice filled with disbelief. At the mention of her name, she looked up. Everyone gasped. She had transformed. Her iris's were a piercing blue, ones that seemed to stare into your soul. The outside of her eye, which was usually white, was black. Plain black. There wasn't any hints of color to them at all. Just black. On her face, she had deep blue marks are her face that were slightly similar to Inuyasha's when he transformed. Her claws were longer, her fangs were longer. Long story short, Kagome looked like she just stepped up from hell. Kagura flipped around and tried to move away as Kagome slashed at her with her claws. Kagura's kimono became bloodied from the cut that appeared on her shoulder. Inuyasha knew he had to move in and help now, or Kagome would probably end up killing the wind demon. Although she was Naraku's incarnation, she was trying to get free from his grasp, so she wasn't exactly obliging to his orders.

"Wait, Inuyasha! I can handle this!" Sango stepped forward. Inuyasha ignored her and continued. "Sit!" Sango didn't hesitate as she did the first time she told Kagome to 'sit' and the bracelet around Kagome's wrist shined momentarily before pulling her to the ground. Kagura took this extra time to escape and was out of the clearing before you could say the word 'demon'.

"What was that for!" Kagome said angrily, looking up while spitting dirt from her mouth. Inuyasha realized what Sango did and walked back to his place.

"Trust me, you needed it," Sango replied. Kagome obviously didn't remember and looked as confused as ever, but didn't argue as she stood up and brushed the dirt off her Hakama. Miroku handed Kagome's sword to her and she looked even more confused. This time she spoke up.

"I swear I had my sword a couple minutes ago!" She said loudly. "What happened?!" She demanded.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Inuyasha said as nonchalantly as he could. He was still slightly shaken up from the fact that Kagome transformed, and he was definitely not going to let it show. Kagome frowned.

"For once, he's actually right, you really, and I repeat, really do not want to know what just happened," Sango confirmed.

Kagome seemed more satisfied with that answer and walked back into the hut as if nothing ever happened. Once the others were sure that she had zoned off into her own world, they started to talk about what had just happened.

"I can't believe she actually transformed," Sango said to Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo.

"Yeah, but it's to be expected. She is a Hanyou, you know," Miroku replied.

"He's right, transformations like that happen to all half demons," Inuyasha pitched into the conversation.

"Well, yeah, but she..." Shippo didn't get to finish his sentence as Kagome burst out of the hut and shouted,

"We've gotta get going!"

"Why?" Inuyasha asked, his voice sounding slightly annoyed.

"Because, I sense a jewel shard!" She replied.

**Author's notes: I'm so so sorry for the long update! I've been really obsessed with youtube right now! Can you guess which is my favorite youtuber? Guess in the review section! I also had a violin concert and a violin solo/ensemble concert which I was apart of, so I have been really busy! Thanks for reading!**


	11. Author's Note

**Hey Guys! I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately, but I've had a major problem. Writer's Block. I'm running out of ideas for this story, could any of you give some ideas? Please do in the review section! I will give credit to people to gives me ideas! Love you all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back! I give credit to japanesegirl13 for giving me the idea for the upcoming chapters. She is my queen right now because of her help, Thank you so much!**

**Elfen Children: Thank you so much! Haha if I wasn't the one reading the story and I was reading it, I would probably be the same!**

**japanesegirl13: Thanks! Ooh! I will use those!**

**Greenmiko24: Totally! That comment just made my night! lol**

**Moonangel24: Alright, here you go!**

_Flashback_

_"We've gotta get going!"_

_"Why?" Inuyasha asked, his voice sounding slightly annoyed._

_"Because, I sense a jewel shard!" She replied_

_End Flashback_

Sango jumped up and asked, "How many?"

Kagome closed her eyes for a moment, as if trying to calculate the exact amount. "A lot." Was all she said.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and growled. "Naraku!" He shouted.

"That's what he smells like?!" Kagome yelled.

"Yes, now let's get moving!" He replied hastily and immediately took off. The others followed behind. The group ran after the distinct scent, which only three of the six people in the group could actually make out the scent. They all stopped in a large grassy clearing, with Kagome and Inuyasha standing in front of the rest, swords drawn. Naraku stepped out of the shadows from a tree at the edge of the clearing and smirked. Inuyasha and Kagome growled.

"Kagome... You've fallen right into my trap by coming along..." Naraku drawled slowly, as to add suspense. Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome protectively, although everyone knew that she could fight for herself.

"Don't touch her!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Oh? And what will you do if I touch her?" Naraku replied.

"I'll- I'll kill you!" Inuyasha stuttered slightly. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and then at Naraku. What was Naraku planning? Inuyasha then realized Naraku was holding his palms together, like he was hiding something. "What are you hiding!" He demanded.

"You really want to know?" Naraku questioned. Without waiting for an answer, the evil Hanyou opened his hands to reveal a silver collar.

"What's that!" Miroku yelled from the back. Naraku didn't reply, but the collar moved. It floated into the air and flew over to Kagome. Inuyasha tried to break it in half, but it was too fast. Once the strange silver collar reached her, it opened up and wrapped around her neck, like someone would put a collar on a dog. She dropped her sword to the ground and her hands flew up to her neck to try to pull it off, but it was all in vain. Her hands fell to her sides, her eyes dulled to a plain brown color. Picking up her sword, she walked over to Naraku's side.

"Kagome, What are you doing!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

"She's under my control now, be careful, she might attack when you don't expect it," Naraku replied smugly. He had succeeded. He had thought that getting Kagome over to his side would be difficult, but he was proven wrong. Inuyasha went to land a blow on Naraku with his Tetsuaiga, but Naraku forced miasma to engulf him and Kagome. When it had finally cleared, the two had disappeared.

"That bastard!" Inuyasha shouted at the sky.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, we'll get Kagome back," Sango tried to comfort him.

"How?! We don't even know what that collar thing did!" Inuyasha snapped.

"That was the Shirubakara." A familiar voice spoke. It was Myouga. He had perched himself on Miroku's shoulder.

"Elaborate." Sango said calmly but firmly.

"About 500 years ago, there was a Inu-Hanyou female who's demon side took over, causing her to go insane. Priests and Mikos worked together to create the Shirubakara, a silver collar with a bell on it which when worn, turned her back to normal. Didn't you see that the bell was replaced with a spider amulet? Naraku must be controlling her." Myouga explained.

"We have to save her!" Inuyasha hollered loudly.

Meanwhile,

"Kagome, go kill Inuyasha and the others," Naraku ordered.

"Yes, sir," Kagome replied and started her way out.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed this chappie! Thanks again to japanesegirl13! Love you all! =^.^=**


End file.
